


Unexpected responsibility

by halfassedwritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd pov rn but will change in the second chapter, DAD76, F/M, Female Reader, I dont know how to tag, Orphaned baby, Reader saves the day, Reader works in a liquor store, jack doesnt know shit about baby care, talon agents get their ass kicked by an old man, will tag as I continue to update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfassedwritings/pseuds/halfassedwritings
Summary: Vigilante Soldier 76 is determined to find out who was behind the corruption of Overwatch and the death of his best friend,but finding an orphaned infant wasn't part of the plan. Luckily reader knows enough and is kind enough to lend him a hand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a while now and thought this would be the best place to put it, Dad76 is my damn kink right here. Please excuse if it is shit, I haven't written in give or take 4 years so lets cross our fingers and see how this goes.

It was supposed to be a simple mission, break into an old abandoned Overwatch base, collect some intel and leave before raising any alarms. Unfortunately for a certain soldier, it wasn't as simple as it should have been. The base wasn't as abandoned as it had seemed and now Soldier 76 was in the middle of a gunfight between about a dozen or so talon agents who were there to collect the microchip full of important Overwatch records.  Despite the uneven numbers the agents were not enough to defeat the skilled and experienced soldier, especially not after he activated his tactical visor. Taking a deep breath and making sure that was the last of them soldier stood up straight with a groan. Experienced or not he was getting too old for this, he stretched his back with a disgustingly loud crack and rolled his shoulders. He walked away from the scene as fast as possible sticking to the walls and shadows of the base until he made it into the city. From there he continued to take multiple turns, going further into the labyrinth of a city until he deemed himself safe enough to stop and tend to his wounds. While they weren't the best agents hes ever spared with they were in a big enough number to do some damage. Unzipping his jacket he looked at his torn undershirt with a huff and raised it to get a better look at his wounds. A bullet graze, although it was no threat to a super soldier, it still stung quite a bit and was making a mess of his clothes. Pulling out a roll of bandage he began to wrap it around his waist if only to stop the bleeding and prevent an even bigger stain. It wasn't the best but it would have to do for the time being. Lowering his shirt and reaching out to put his jacket back on he heard whimpers.

Looking around he discovered the direction of the huffs and cries and pulled up his pulse rifle, preparing himself for anything. He followed the source of the whimpers and found himself in front of a church, the church looked to be vacant which wouldn't come as a surprise. With the rise of the second Omnic crisis many people began to lock up their homes, stores, restaurants, etc and leave to safer places. The old church seemed to be no exception if indicated by the boarded up windows, cautiously soldier began to approach the front doors of the church where he found a cardboard box. He heard noises coming from the small box and crouched down to open it. Now, he expected to find a puppy, a kitten, maybe even a bird but instead the big teary brown eyes of an infant looked up at him. Out of shock he stood up fully and distanced himself as if the child was a threat to him. The child continued to stare at him and huffed out a few times while pouting. Overwhelmed soldier raised his arms to scratch at his head as he approached the box once more. The small face of the infant began to turn pink as huffs became cries. Panicked he reached down and pulled the child out of the box immediately regretting it as the baby had obviously made good use of his diaper. scrunching up his face he held the baby close regardless and awkwardly bounced him in his arms. While it did help if a bit, the baby stopped crying out but continued to pout and whimper. 

 

"Hey, hey don't cry ok? shhh its okay. No don't cry are you hungry?"

 

The baby of course only huffed in his arms and continued to cry, his face keeping a frustrated shade of red. Holding the baby with one hand and his weapon in the other he looked around and contemplated his next step. He had to get the baby someplace where they could take care of them. A church....actually is where he would have left a child as well but we all know how that turned out. Hospitals were no safer these days with gang crime rising bringing in more than unsavory patients. A fire department perhaps? But the baby wouldn't do well in this weather overnight. Seconds became minutes of thinking of ideas only for there to be a problem. After about 10min of contemplation on soldiers behalf, the baby grew impatient and began to get fussy again. Deciding he would get nowhere tonight he groaned and began to walk back to his hideout, surely he had something he could feed the baby there. Then he remembered he had nothing an infant could eat and groaned again. Holding the child close against his chest and in his jacket he began to walk to a 24 hour liquor store hoping to find something there. Stopping before the store he hid his weapon among rubble and trash before walking into the store.  The doors slid open with an obnoxious ding alerting the woman at the cash register whom immediately stood up straight and stared at him. Giving an acknowledging nod he walked through the isles and found what he was looking for. Diapers and formula were extremely overpriced but he had no choice, he stood before them debating on which ones to get while the child in his arms began to huff. It wasn't until he heard someone clear his throat behind him that he snapped out of it. 

 

"Excuse me sir, I would like to let you know that you shouldn't even try anything funny because I am armed and will call the police."

 

Confused he turned around and looked down at a woman who wouldn't even stand a chance against him despite her threat.  She had her brows knit together as she attempted to glare at him through his visor. He turned and she flinched as he moved his arm under his jacket, now that he thought about it she had every right to be suspicious of a man with one arm hidden under his jacket wearing a visor walking into her store at 3 in the morning, especially with all the crime going on in the city. He revealed the small red face of the frustrated infant and exhaled looking back into her face of surprise upon discovery of the baby. 

 

"I assure you I'm not trying anything other than to get some milk and diapers."

 

The woman let out a laugh and stepped closer to him letting out a deep breath, hand to her chest. 

"Oh thank God, sorry about that. You wouldn't believe some of the people we deal with here, your baby is so cute."

 

He nodded and looked back at the baby needs and turned back to her

"What do you recommend?"

 

She raised her eyebrow and looked at him in disbelief. "You don't know what your baby needs?"

 

"They are not my baby"

 

"What do you mean that's not your baby?"

 

"I found them."

 

"you _found_ them?" The woman crossed her arms and looked at him, her stance becoming threatening.

 

"Look, someone abandoned them out in the cold and theres no where I can leave them at this hour without putting them in danger."

 

She narrowed her eyes and raised her arms reaching out to the child. "Give me them, I'll help you take care of them."

 

"You'll _help_ me? How do I know I can trust you?"

 

"Says the man in a mask"

 

His silence was enough to let her know she had won and he hesitantly handed the baby to her. She began to coo to the baby and swaddle him as he calmed down, she pointed to some diapers and baby formula making him get them and follow her and that's how he ended up in a strange woman's apartment with a baby. 


End file.
